Silver Lining in a Dark Cloud
by MircThomas19
Summary: They saw that there is always a silver lining in every cloud but for Naruto, it was in a cave just outside the village where he was running way from, praying for a chance to prove the villagers wrong. Now with treasures that only he can use, he will grow and train to be the best ninja there is. NaruHina Naruto and One Piece Crossover but count on only certain elements used!
1. Discovery of a Lifetime!

SLIADC

Discovery of a Lifetime!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

A long time ago, there were the seas that held great secrets just awaiting to be discovered and then there was the human race there to explore and dream of such wonders and treasures that could be found in every corner of the world. They sailed in great ships of wood and cloth to brave the waters of violent storms and fierce creatures that dwell in the ocean depths. Soon, rumors and tales of terrors and horrors that supposedly guard the treasures and secrets began to rise and grow among the society of those who started to fear the sea.

Still, people loved adventure and the thrill of discovery for themselves so sailors thrived and still left for the ocean blue. Then there was the coming of scavengers and thieves that take sailing in order to escape the law that punishes such people so they became known as pirates, the scum and scourge of the seas. People then started to fear even the sight of pirates coming up from the horizon based on what they hear on how menacing pirates can be when it came to other ships and the docks where ships can be as well.

So in order to protect the innocents from these pirates, a navy or sea force was created to fight on the sea in order to capture or kill pirates from their own ships. This went on for several generations of navy men and villagers to be protected from them but things started to change for the worst. The common people who wanted to live a life of freedom from the law that has started to cruel and unfair had to become pirates and as such, they were hunted down by the navy who see all pirates generally as criminals that have to be slain before they will target others. The real problem was that the common people started to notice how the navy treated criminals in such inhumane ways and also they began to undergo 'pirate' behaviors and views; for example, some of the navy men used blackmail in order to get the resources they needed for their ships and weaponry and others will shoot one of their own for simple reason of questioning an order to shoot one of their own ships when a notorious pirate was last seen on it.

Since there was no visual evidence to support these rumors, pirates and navy men still sail the same. Until a small but growing band of pirates that followed a young boy who wore a straw hat like it was his life treasure had rose to fame and tackled the navy after seeing their ignorance and arrogance at the finest scale. They wanted to prove to the world that they were lied to and they succeeded. The navy was no longer trusted and so they sought out these pirates out of self-redemption. But the pirates were wily and alluded the hands of the navy for years until they realized that they were no longer young anymore so they decided to build their legacy for someone with a dream and the will to fight for freedom to discover to use in the finest. Then the pirates went their separate ways so that the navy will have the thin out to catch at least one of them but it was revealed to be a trick in order to weaken them and as a result, other pirates were able to get through their ranks and attack them from within.

Each of the pirates from the crew of the straw hat boy each met their end peacefully while the navy was busy trying to pick up their mess but since they failed to capture any of them alive, no one ever respected or trusted the navy ever again. So without a navy to enforce the laws, the government that created them was next to fall. After that, people were like specks of dust in the wind until they grouped into villages where they followed the teachings of a man who was portrayed as the savior of the world, the one who brought them out of the darkness.

Soon, many generations thrived and born the next ones which gave great people of great power and skill and respect to be remember in the years to come. This takes us to the present, a village in a clearing of the forest around with a cliff side with faces on. In the village, there was also a commotion and a mob was seen chasing someone; a little boy!

XXXXXX

"Oh come one guys!" The boy yelled behind him, "You are just angry that you couldn't stop me from doing it and you just noticed my work when I was done!" The boy revealed to be holding a paint brush and can filled with orange paint which matches the graffiti on the moment that looks on the village.

"Shut Up and get back here to take your punishment demon!" One of the mob members who was wearing a headband with the symbol of a leaf carved in the metal shouted that got the boy to cringe; it was what he was called even before his pranks on the villagers.

"No way! You won't take me alive!" The boy shouted before coming up with a plan to lose them, he threw the paint can towards the mobs and while they were blinded or tripping he will get away. And he did, only he never counted on the ground falling apart as he stepped into it. He then fell down a hole for a long time and finally hit the bottom rather hard. "Oww! Why can't my life be any better than this?" The boy complained as he got up; now that he is isn't running and in the light of the hole he fell through, we can see him perfectly. He was rather short for his age of thirteen while wearing plain clothes and an orange jumpsuit that didn't do him justice to his real-like whisker marks on both of his cheeks, his sun-blond hair or his ocean blue eyes. He was Naruto Uzumaki, bade of every ninja in the village and the most hated one as well but for reasons he wished he knew.

"Where am I now?" Naruto looked around to notice that he was in a cave of some sort and then he saw that he wasn't the only thing alive or not in the cave. There were treasure chests, nine in a group with three bigger ones by the side. The bigger ones caught Naruto's attention the most so he opened them to see seashells inside. "What these here for?" Naruto asked until he noticed a note under the shells so he read it with little reading skill he was able to read and he was amazed on what it said. "This...this is incredible! This will really help me to finally become a ninja too! I wonder what else is here!?"

On cue, Naruto started to look into the other treasure chests including the smaller ones. He had a ball with what he found but noticed that the cave began to dim with the coming of nightfall. Naruto just couldn't believe the great stuff he found just lying around for anyone that found them and take them as their own like he is.

XXXXX

After making a tower of rocks on the cave floor, Naruto managed to climb to the surface while disguising the cave hole with a boulder he found nearby so no one will even go through the trouble of moving it; they will just ignore the boulder or move around it. Once he was done, Naruto was wearing a backpack or two with a huge shield attached and then the blond felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned around in alarm to see Iruka Umino, his teacher from the Ninja Academy starting down on him like a parent who caught their child reaching into a cookie jar. Naruto was nervous in the glaze, "H-hello Iruka-sensei..."

"Hello Naruto-kun. Mind explaining why are you skipping class and playing with boulders instead?" Iruka asked in a stern voice that had no patience for excuses.

"Well...i...i...i was feeling bored, so..." Naruto stuttered out until he found himself bounded with rope and in the classroom for the other kids to laugh at while Iruka held onto the equipment. "I get it Sensei but please don't take my stuff. I was going to tell you where I found it." Naruto started to play cool and coy which worked as Iruka had a sigh, untied the rope and threw both the blonde and his stuff onto an open seat near a classmate with moon blue hair and lavender white eyes; she was the one thanking Kami for it since she was known for her silent and unsure crush on him.

"Never mind Naruto, just stay still so we can get this over with for real." Iruka said and went on to his lecture. Meanwhile, Naruto gathered himself and placed his equipment where no one will be distracted by two over stuffed backpacks and a huge shield bounded to both of them. From one of them, Naruto took out a book on Kenjutsu or Blade Techniques with weapons like swords or spears and placed it with his textbooks on history, math and chakra control. Naruto then stated to take notes from the letters on the pages whatever the same as to what Iruka was teaching or not. The other classmates noticed that Naruto's hands moved like they were multiplying **(1)**.

One of them decided to have some fun in getting Naruto into trouble, this is one of the civilians that were allowed into a Ninja Academy for no good reason; just that the children of those who hated Naruto were taught how to hate Naruto too. "Sensei! The Dobe is goofing off again! He is not writing the right notes!" That got Iruka's attention and being a real ninja, he wanted to see for himself what was going on. What the teacher saw was the complete opposite of what the tattle-tale said; Naruto did have the right notes, he was just making some more and on complicated topics as well!

"Well Naruto, you have finally started to do things the right way." Iruka said which Naruto to take his eyes of his notes and look at the teacher straight in the eye. "If you keep this up and cover the entire textbook before the class ends, I will reconsider your punishment and I will make you out for Ramen later as well." Iruka patted himself on the back as Naruto nodded with enthusiasm and went back to note making.

The same student who tried to tell on Naruto got a little angry and marched over to the blonde's seat and brushed the notes off. "Ha! That will teach you that you can't not be great Dobe!" The student was too busying gloating that will he turned to go back to his seat after his 'victory', he saw that Naruto's notes were still there like they weren't touched and the blond was still writing them. Then the student felt a hand covering his shoulder, crushing it in the process, and when he looked back, Iruka was there with an angry look on his face.

"So you think that bullying your own teammates will make you the 'Rookie of the Year' then you will only be the one to clear the boards and clean out the restrooms that the Akimichi use." Iruka said in a clear stern tone of anger and disgust. The student felt like shrinking down to a mouse size in shame.

Soon, the bell rang which signaled the end of class for the day and the Academy students left for their homes. Naruto gathered his school stuff and left for his rundown apartment where he can actually afford to sleep in due the general impression of him and that the fact his allowance from the Hokage was very small. It was very terrible for living, cockroaches everywhere, the walls were about to crumble down, no hot water for longer than five minutes and graffiti covered the entire place.

But the blonde was really happy because when he left the school, he managed to ask Hinata Hyuga, the same girl who has a crush on him, to be his friend since he was able to see so much like himself in her eyes; she said yes and asked if he can walk her to the academy. Of course, he couldn't forget that he managed to catch Mizuki, another of his teachers who actually hated him, running off with a precious scroll that had every technique known to the village in it; he was allowed to learn one move from it as a reward and he chose one called the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** which basically is creating solid copies of the user to interact with the surroundings, prefect for fast learning and multi-tasking. Now, the blonde was in his room, emptying out his stuff including the 'seashells' and the shield. He then took out the notes and other books he found in the cave.

Naruto also discarded his jumpsuit and changed into the wardrobe that came in the treasure chests. Now he wore blue shorts that had cotton fluff at the outlines, a red shirt that showed his actual physique, a green sash he found cool and a straw hat that seemed normal but still Naruto felt like it contained fond memories of the previous users; memories like when a man meant another on a boat that the latter claimed to have stolen, another giving the hat to a crying younger boy while finally a young man meeting fascinating people who will later be his pirate crew. Naruto filled his closet of the other orange clothes that he was able to buy that wasn't overpriced or falling apart. After also moving his new stuff into his apartment, Naruto took gathered the 'seashells' and placed them on the shield before retrieving a hammer he took out of nowhere and the same note on how to use the shells with a huge smile on his face.

'This is like a godsend, someone did give me a chance for a better life and I promise to not waste a minute of it!' Naruto thought happily as he went to work. He went on until late at night when he finally fell asleep after a long day. Tomorrow is going to be the start of a legend that will rock the world to its core.

End of Chapter 1

***Hello! MircThomas19 here with another story to start! This idea was swimming through my head for months so I thought I will give it a shot. Like I said in the summary, there won't be any One Piece Character interacting with Naruto directly because they all are from an entirely different time period, just One Piece elements like objects or weapons.**

** 1. Don't think that Naruto's devil fruit is Robin's Flower-Flower Fruit. I will explain in later chapters.**

** Translations:**

** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Art of the Shadow Clone**


	2. Time to Make Things Known!

SLIADC

Time to Make Things Known!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or One Piece!**

_Previously on Silver Lining in a Dark Cloud,_

_ 'This is like a godsend, someone did give me a chance for a better life and I promise to not waste a minute of it!' Naruto thought happily as he went to work. He went on until late at night when he finally fell asleep after a long day. Tomorrow is going to be the start of a legend that will rock the world to its core._

"Awa! I slept well!" Naruto wasn't kidding, he felt like a new person entirely in the morning after his greatest discovery he could ever make. Still, he needed to calm down and get a grip before he says something or does something he is going to regret. He just gathered his equipment together and was going to heat up some instant ramen for breakfast when an idea hit him; if stores kick him out for being himself, will it happen if he turns into someone different?

Naruto wanted to give it a shot and left his apartment around the time that the store opens first thing in the morning. He then preformed the **Henge** into a regular and plain villager that is so bland that no one will ever tell there is something out of place; all that mattered is that Naruto actually has money from his monthly allowance from the Hokage. After entering the store, Naruto couldn't believe that the store owners fell for it and the disguised blonde just bought all he needed for a few months the most before having to do the whole thing all over again.

After having real food for breakfast, Naruto equipped himself and headed towards the academy where he arrived early for once. That gave Naruto plenty of time to make a few switches for kicks and changes. As a rule, students should stay in their selected seats and also to cut the time and effort, students as too leave their books and school stuff in the space below the seat; Naruto swapped his old and out of date textbooks for that of another student named Sasuke who would always make his huge fan club to beat him up while promising to actually on a date with the one that does the best job, Sasuke never even kept that promise. But those girls are hardcore or a better word is obsessive so they set it aside that they didn't do good a job at all and will try it again and even harder.

Now back to the present, Naruto made sure that we will look no different than when he ever appears in the Academy class rooms. But once he was done, the second student had arrived and it happened to be a girl his age with blue hair and lavender eyes; Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga Clan that had a history of victories and enemies due to their unique fighting style and their bloodline centering at their eyes that appear to be blind but instead, these special eyes a lot more than a normal human eye can ever.

When Hinata saw Naruto, she went all red on the face and ran to her desk to cover herself. She had a crush on the blonde ever since she started her academy years with him; Hinata admired on how Naruto could endure his troubles with a smile and a bright personality that never faltered or gave up on life. Hinata had hoped to at least talk with him and help Naruto since he was an orphan on the streets.

"Hey Hinata! Wanna' come over here? I got Cinnamon Buns..." Naruto called her over and was playfully interrupted when the lavender eyed girl appeared in front of his face in an instant; he knew that Hinata's favorite treat was Cinnamon Buns and she loved them that much.

"Where are they?" Hinata sported a scary look that no one ever sees her have. Naruto just took out a bag he brought along and showed the neatly wrapped Cinnamon Bun that Hinata snatched within one second. After devouring it like a pig, Hinata glanced over and blushed in embarrassment. Naruto just chuckled at the sight, called it 'cute' which got Hinata to gain a deeper blush that her crush called something she hated about herself cute.

Since there was plenty of time left before the rest of the class assembled for the today's lectures, the two kids talked the entire time once Hinata finally got enough confidence to look at Naruto. It was amazing of how much they had in common and yet they are the complete opposite, still the saying goes: "even opposites can attract each other". It could be a sigh of a beautiful friendship and who knows just how far it could reach in the future.

Soon enough their moment of privacy was interrupted with the arrival of the third classmate which couldn't be anyone worse; Sasuke Uchiha! The neighborhood brooder and a real narcissist who only talks about his rogue older brother and that he should be using his better by training to kill him to 'avenge his clan'. Naruto has every reason to be rivals as Sasuke hates the fact that a 'dobe' was placed in the same class as an 'elite like him'.

"Hey Dobe, looks like you got yourself a girlfriend at last. Still your taste is worse than when you chose that pink banshee." Sasuke sneered at the couple, Hinata was down that she was considered to be bad taste and Naruto red with anger.

"Shut up Teme. Maybe if you will stop brooding 24/7, you could get a girl too! You have plenty to choose from." Naruto yelled and turned his expression to a sneer to that got Sasuke to humph and went to his private seat before the raven haired boy noticed that Naruto had a backpack with a shield, kinda like yesterday, only that it had seashells engraved in it. The shield looked valuable and whenever Sasuke sees something like that under the possession of someone else, he goes:

"Hey Dobe, you better give that shield to me. It is being wasted under your filthy hands." Sasuke had an attitude that was defined as he believed that everyone should be thankful he allowed them to breathe in his air and it is all the fault of the civilian council who didn't want to admit that they allowed one of their own clans to tear themselves apart right under their nose. So they tried to convince Sasuke that he should stay in the village as the remaining 'loyal Uchiha' by spoiling him and giving him everything he always wanted even if it was low down.

"Why should I after I worked so hard on it? You don't even know how to use it." Naruto said back at Sasuke who just walked over the desk, where Hinata is, creeping her out.

"It is either you let me have the shield or I will have to take your little girlfriend." Sasuke threatened with a rather perverted taste on the side; yes, his attitude is so bad that he thinks he could get away with murder and rape to get what he wants.

"Fine but if I win, then you will have to kiss Sakura." Naruto shout back which surprising shocked Sasuke, he was used to seeing the 'dobe' ask the girl in question for a date and now he is willing to give her up.

"Okay then, either way I will be doing you a favor." Sasuke sneered at Naruto while glancing at Hinata with lust. Then he grasped the shield to lift it but it was even heavier than it looked and Sasuke instead tumbled under the weight and couldn't get it off. "Arrgh! Get this thing off of me!"

"Sorry Sasuke, we had a deal and it is only over when everyone else arrives so better get comfy down there!" Naruto said bluntly and went back to Hinata, to comfort her about how Sasuke was looking at her like a fresh piece of meat in the eyes of a starving man; it is unfortunate that while women were allowed to be ninjas, called Kunoichi, they are still being targeted by sexist men who think women are nowhere as good as men and should stay home to take care of the household and give birth to children and heirs.

Fortune, if you call that, seemed to be with Sasuke as it took no less than a few minutes for children to crowd into the classroom and take their seats and after then came Iruka and Mizuki, the co-teachers of this class. When Iruka started to take attendance and hit Sasuke's name, he looked around and couldn't see him. "Class, why is Sasuke Uchiha absent? Today is review for the Genin Exams tomorrow."

The class muttered and then noticed that Naruto was snickering until he couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "You are not looking hard enough Iruka-Sensei. Check it out." Naruto pointed to his right and when Iruka left his desk to take a look as well as the rest of the class; the boys laughed to see raven haired boy cowering under the shield they recognized as well as from yesterday, the girls shrieked that their crush was being crushed but when they tried to lift the shield, they only made it worse as it won't budge at their touch. Naruto laughed even more, "You girls and boy really need to hit the gym or something." Naruto then picked up the crushing chuck of metal like it was feather and twirled it on one finger. "I'm serious about this; that is what happens when you wait until the last minute to compensate." Naruto returned the shield to his backpack and sat back with Hinata who was giggling at the whole thing.

Pretty soon, the male students and Iruka started to laugh too as they somehow found the entire incident very humorous. Sasuke went back to his own seat after shooing the fangirls away and started to brood again but this time between 'stupid dobes' and 'killing brothers'. Soon enough, the class got tried and sore from all that laughing and settled down enough to receive a review written exam from the teachers. Mizuki, however, hated Naruto made a copy with all the wrong questions and the options were all wrong too; he had hoped to flunk Naruto and discourage him from joining the Shinobi ranks but he clearly underestimated the blonde as he instead gave the rigged review to Sasuke instead!

That would explain why Sasuke was the last to turn his in and why he was complaining about it; he was the 'clear candidate for Rookie of the Year' so everyone was baffled as a simple review test could stump Sasuke. Naruto was just stumped on how Mizuki could make such a rookie mistake and confused everyone by opening thanking Hinata, kissing her on the cheek which caused her blush to go into overdrive but she just barely hanged in.

XXXXX

After that humiliation was over, it was time for the Taijutsu test which involved sparing between classmates to see if they have their own style and prove to be knowledgeable of each other's styles. The spars went on like everyone predicted; the civilians fell while the one with ninja training prior had won their matches.

Then, there was when Sasuke was chosen as the first fighter of the spar and before the other could been picked,

"The Dobe! I will fight the dobe! I need to show him for humiliating me!" Sasuke yelled in his usual self-centered voice that the boys hated and the girls cheered for; the very reason while the male students hate Sasuke.

"Fine. I need to spar and see where I stand. That always helps with training." Naruto said in a calm tone that was really out of character from the blonde in orange that everyone else knew. Sasuke was not convinced less,

"I don't think so dobe, you are just saying that because you don't what to scare your little girlfriend. But once I am done, she will go to someone better like me." Sasuke would have went on but he suddenly felt like someone lifted him up and threw him head first into the spar ring, hard as concrete.

"You are rally trying my patience here Teme. Why should this be about Hinata-chan? It is only a friendly spar." Naruto said and that made everyone fully convinced of what Sasuke was babbling about; that and the fact Hinata was blushing the whole time that Naruto was defending her since the day started.

"Ha!" Sasuke said as he went back on his feet, "You just want her to be even more low because who wants to be with someone on the bottom of society as you? All you want is her money! You are no different than the scum of this village! You really are a demon!" Sasuke ranted on and on like a madman while his fan girls were cheering and repeating his words to support the selfish and hypocritical boy.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto finally lost his cool and in the rage of his shout, a mystic force emerged and spread throughout the village and into the forest outside the walls and into the air above. It caused anything living in the blast to fall unconscious and foam at the mouth. The only ones remaining standing and aware were Hinata and Iruka as well as Sasuke but from a glance, he looked like he was on edge's length before fainting too.

Whatever Naruto noticed didn't matter to him, he just started at Sasuke with disgust and hate in his eyes. "So you think that I am a poor choice for Hinata? I didn't force her to fall for me! I didn't blackmail her! I never threatened her! You did!" The air started to get thick around the sparing ring and it seemed to never even affect Naruto the least bit, probably since he was the one causing it. "You claim to be the best boy there is in the entire village! Hinata knows better and that is why she is the best girl of the class! The best there is at becoming a Kunoichi! Hat is her dream and I for one am going to see that dream come true even I have to throw away my own dream! You want to know why? Because out of all of us, she is thinking about the present! Not the future! That is all you ever do!" Naruto finished his speech by reaching Sasuke with speeds he never knew he could run in and punched the raven haired boy so hard, it destroyed the ring and the wall Naruto was facing.

XXXXX

Once the whole incident was over, the air had gotten light and easier to breathe in because Naruto had stopped in his tracks, panting from it all. Then he looked around to see all but two of the audience were on the ground, fainted. Naruto felt a little bad and a little scared too as he looked towards Iruka, the one teacher that actually wanted to help him and Hinata, the girl who wanted to be his friend.

"H-hinata-chan…" Naruto said in a frightened child's tone, "Ir-ruka-sensei…I d-did this…d-d-did I?" Naruto shuttered as he shakenly walked out of the ring.

Iruka was in shock that was broken when he heard the tone of voice Naruto used and felt a wrench in his heart. He went down and comforted Naruto, "Yes you did Naruto." Iruka then smiled, "It was cool thou." Naruto was wide-eyed, he actually though he was going to be rejected again like he was in his entire life. Then the blonde looked at Hinata who was walking to him. Naruto braced for a slap on the face or something like that but Hinata hugged him instead, shocking the blond even more.

"I-iruka-sensei w-was right Naruto-kun." Hinata said in her usual stutter turned confident which surprised Naruto and Iruka. "That was cool, the way you stood up for me when no one else ever did and that you defeated the teme." Hinata was now speaking clearly and lifted her head to show a rare smile, one without fear.

Naruto just wanted to keep hugging Hinata for accepting him for once in his sad and painful life time. That of course was broken when Iruka chuckled at them, "I must say Naruto. You have a really rare gift, a power I never thought existed."

Naruto confused but he knew better not to make it known, of he could have ruined the moment. So Iruka went on, "You can find things that are the most hidden and you can bring them in the best to show to the world. That takes a lot of courage and most usually fail instead." Iruka smiled which Naruto caught it too and felt a little warm inside. "Go home Naruto." Iruka said abruptly, "With this mess, I think we can safely say you have passed the review and now ready for the real exams tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sensei! Hinata-chan!"

End of Chapter 2

***Here you have it! The next chapter where Naruto will show everyone that he has be given his chance to become a real ninja. But first, I would like to say thank you for the positive reviews and the favs & follows that you all posted on this story. This is the first time I have made a Naruto crossover with One Piece so this is great!**

** I actually feel like giving a hint on the treasures that Naruto had found; if you read One Piece manga, then you will know about the dials introduced in the Skypiea saga and were used since. Also, remember about the tools and weapons that were used during the civil war between Eneru's troops and the Shadorans used. That is all and please continue to post reviews for my stories so I can still do better.**

** Another thing, I am sorry for the delay but the old laptop needed a repair and the guys who do the repairs are so picky about it. So I had to wait a while before I could get it cleaned and every else back up. Thank you for being patient!***

** Translations:**

** Henge - Transformation**


End file.
